smifandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Island: After Dark Adventures
Super Mario Island: After Dark Adventures (also known as Super Mario Island: Adventures on After Dark Island) is a computer-animated dramedy fantasy horror television series that airs on Nintendo Netflix and NintenToons. The series is a companion show of Super Mario Island and is the sixth overall show of the SMI series. Summary Rockruff, Shinx, Flygon, Joltik, Vibrava, Magby, Mudbray, Natu, Munna, Musharna, Shiny Magby, Skitty, Buneary and their friends visit After Dark Island, an island that can only be visited at night, for random, crazy and wacky but sometimes horrific adventures. When the sun goes down and the gang still wants to have fun, they can always visit After Dark Island at night. Characters Characters in italics make their debut in this show. Main Mario series *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Rosalina *Yoshi *Toad *Toadette *Birdo *Spike *Bowser Jr. *Goomba *Bob-omb *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *Cheep-Cheep *Kamek *Pom Pom *Hammer Bro. *Blooper *Boo *Dry Bones *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Monty Mole Pokémon series *Rockruff *Shinx *Flygon *Vibrava *Joltik *Magby *Mudbray *Buneary *Skitty *Shiny Magby *Natu *Munna *Musharna Reccuring Pokémon series *Mail Chatot - A female shiny Chatot that comes along with the SMI gang to deliver the mail to the residents of After Dark Island. *''Grumpette'' - A tomboyish but playful female Grumpig who is a resident of After Dark Island. She hangs out with the SMI gang whenever they visit After Dark Island. She is very ticklish but is most ticklish under her arms, on her feet and on the spot in the middle of her belly. She is also a great rapper, as shown in her Grumpette Raps. She is not a very good roaster but is very comical when doing her roasts, as revealed in the episode Grumpette Roasts the SMI Crew. She helps Shy Guy and Koopa catch all six of their friends in a game of Secruity Sweep in the episode Code Red!. She accompanies Daisy in her playful but rough fight against Flygon and Bowser Jr. at the After Dark House pool in the episode Pool Fight. *Caterpie *''After Dark Island Pokémon Residents'' - Pokémon that are residents of After Dark Island. Episodes The series ran for 20 seasons. Super Mario Island: After Dark Adventures/Episodes Confessionals Split-screen confessionals are introduced in this show. Also, Grumpette makes confessionals alongside the SMI gang. Super Mario Island: After Dark Adventures/Confessionals Songs Songs are sung by the characters in some episodes. For example, the song After Dark Island is sung by Grumpette and the SMI gang in the premiere Welcome to After Dark Island. Super Mario Island: After Dark Adventures/Songs Grumpette Raps When any of the SMI gang asks Grumpette a question about herself (ex: "Why are you afraid of Durants?"), Grumpette sings a rap song to answer the question. Also, all Grumpette Raps end with Grumpette laughing "HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" and asking "Do ya get what I'm saying now?". The SMI crew will either nod or shake their heads in response and Grumpette will say "Good!" in a smile or say "Ugh!" and face palm, depending on the majority of the SMI gang's responses. Super Mario Island: After Dark Adventures/Grumpette Raps Trivia *This is the second SMI-series TV show in which Magby, Mudbray, Buneary, Skitty and Shiny Magby are officially the main characters. **This is also the first SMI-series TV show in which Natu, Munna and Musharna are officially the main characters. *This is the first SMI-series TV show to air on NintenToons. *The general rating for the show is TV-Y7. *This is the first SMI-series TV show to introduce split-screen confessionals. *This is the longest-running TV show of the SMI series since Super Mario Island, which ran for nine seasons. *The series can be dubbed in the following available languages - English, Spanish, Italian and Japanese. *This is the first TV show in the SMI series since Back at Super Mario Island to feature an all-new theme song. Running Gags *Grumpette says "I'll explain it in a rap song!" before singing her Grumpette Raps. *Grumpette does the mic drop gesture after singing her Grumpette Raps. *Grumpette bangs her belly as she sings her Grumpette Raps. Category:Series